sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sam the rabbit
"DON'T CALL ME A BUNNY! I'm a rabbit not a bunny!" - Sam the Rabbit Sam the rabbit is a green 14 year old rabbit, he the main character and fursona (not really) of S.T.R. He has super speed that surpasses most. Along with others he stops evil with hopes to one day become a well known hero around the world. He use to live in his hometown, Fawkner town (a made up place). Currently Sam is apart of HEROES, leaving his hometown in order to become a greater hero. He is both the youngest and fastest in the squad. Concept and creation Like many other characters, Sam started off a Sonic recolour but later went through some big changes such as a new species, design and other things due to unoriginality. Some of the redesigns for Sam as a rabbit were really weird due to having weird hair that was really different from today. In the end I decided on a bright green rabbit with hair who wears white and blue clothes. His abilities were pretty similar to Sonic as well back then with skills like the spin dash and homing attack. After some time I felt like my characters were not as good as I thought they could've been so I decided to reboot everything. Rebooted Sam (the one you're reading right now) has darker fur and clothes and not as much powers. His overall character got improved too much like every character I am rebooting. Personality Sam is one who likes to joke around a lot and be idiotic. He will still focus on the task at hand when needed to but most of the time with an upbeat attitude although he normally doesn't think about the past or future, just the present. While he isn't classified as cocky, he has shown to be slightly more cocky than others at times. Being really active and somewhat hyper, he can be impatient and does not like to wait for others, which leads to him get annoying when waiting. When it comes to romance, Sam will flee or be grossed out at it. Sam hates romance and does not know much information about the topic. At times he can be a coward as he is scared of ghosts and other paranormal activities. Also one liners... A lot of really bad one liners... Backstory (may change) If you notice anything that is not explained here, it's because you have to read my other characters back stories to see what happened Sam lived in a small place known as Fawkner Town. Fawkner was a festive town filled with all sorts of people. He lived with his parents and older brother Pad the weasel who he looked up to although Pad didn't like Sam that much. He had very little friends, being Bailey the cat and Zane the mongoose. They were like a trio with Sam being incredibly shy, Bailey was random and Zane was the popular one around the town/ex gear rider. Unfortunately on a cloudy day, everything was about to change for Sam and his friends. Up in the sky was a an armada of ships with one huge one in the middle. Upon spotting the ships, the citizens of Fawkner town started to panic as the fleet started firing all sorts of weaponry at the almost defenceless town for no known reason. Some smaller ships appeared to land in the town, came out were some sort of mutants to take printers for some reason. As a majority ran around panicking, Zane and Bailey decided to try save the town (being as young as they were they didn't realise how dangerous it is). Sam didn't want to come along but was dragged on by his friends. The trio got captured on purpose so they could go onto the big ship to see if they could stop the invasion from there. Once they got on the big ship they were being taken to prison without means to escape as the plan wasn't made properly. Fortunately Pad was there somehow and he managed to set free Sam, Zane and Bailey while he would fight the mutant that was taking them to prison. Sam being the fastest, ran up through the ship until he found what he was looking for. Upon finding the c̶o̶m̶p̶u̶t̶e̶r̶ control room he also found a tall mutant in a cloak. The mutant (Lord Zugon) noticed Sam and was surprised how he got on the ship. Without any words he just walked towards Sam with an angry face as he was about to get kill Sam. Sam couldn't move from being paralysed by fear. Bailey and Zane managed to get to the control room in time and rescue Sam by pushing him out of the way. Following the plan Sam and Bailey ran around fast distracting lord Zugon while Zane would overload the ships systems causing it to explode before it reached the town. Zane managed to pull it off just as lord Zugon noticed and headed to stop the ship from exploding, forgetting about the kids. The trio ran to an exit as the ship was exploding. The explosion was catching up so Sam grabbed onto Zane and Bailey arms and ran faster than he ever has before. Sam pulled off his first sonic boom that allowed his friends and himself to escape the ship in time. The huge ship had exploded causing a chain reaction of ships exploding. Sam thought he did it but there was the fact of the ships already inside the town as well as the fleet of exploding ships falling onto the town. Fortunately some mysterious warrior donning a green belt arrived and managed to both direct the exploding fleet far away and get rid of all the mutants inside the town with his amazing power and magic! After that he left leaving the town confused but grateful. Later that night the town threw a festival to celebrate overcoming the invasion. Although Sam became more confident he noticed he couldn't find his older brother for some reason as it would remain that way for many more years. Powers and abilities Speed Sam was born with the ability to run at extremely fast speeds. With years of practice he has been able to surpass the speed of sound. Sam does not know the full extent of his speed but he does tend to move at speeds below sound to avoid possible damage to himself, others and the environment. Sam is very proud of his speed and tends to show off and be cocky about it. Despite how cocky he gets at times about his speed even Sam does admit to being slower than Sonic the Hedgehog (though they have never met). Jumping He is able to jump high distances, higher than most Mobians. He can jump pretty high but nowhere near the hight of a skyscraper although he does have a pretty good jump both vertically and horizontally. This one of Sams main abilities but yet it is not as known as his other skills. Physical abilities Sam possesses other skills other than running and jumping. Sam can perform parkour (how original), manoeuvre through tight and open spaces, run on walls and perform other moves. He has learnt how to gain momentum quickly and use it effectively in battle to make up for his lack in upper body strength, if enough momentum is gained he could deliver powerful hits. Sam also has lightning fast reflexes to go with his running and light weight. Sam's brain can process things incredibly quickly, pretty much instantly (He's still an idiot). Allowing him to not only run fast but move any part of his body at high speeds! To put it in other words, it's like time slows down for Sam exclusively but really it's just him moving fast. This ability is also backed up by his almost unlimited amount of physical energy. Making him a living battery in a way. I guess you could say he sees faster (hope you get the reference) Weakness Water He has gotten an immense fear of water, most likely from never learning to swim. While water does not physically hurt him, he is scared of it and will do whatever it takes to stay away from it at all times. One time when trying to confront this fear he figured out he could run on top of the water if he has a good run up, this did not get rid of his fear but atleast he learnt how to avoid it. Frailty He may have super speed, great jumping and reflexes but he has incredibly bad strength in the arms. He is very weak and can not go head to head with others in activities revolving around arm power. Despite this weakness of his, Sam does not mind being called weak and at times even comments about his lack of arm strength himself with a positive attitude. Relationships Coming soon 30 Character Development Questions This may be out dated 1.)Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Sams relationship with his parents are mixed. They seem it allow him to go out on dangerous adventures although the mom does indeed worry. They are just normal parents. It seems the dad prefers Pad 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? Well his ears are oddly fluffy and soft for a Sonic male rabbit FC. He does have a hair style that isn't usually used. I'm not sure if you can count his fur colour considering there have already been green rabbits before him. 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? He has only one scar in his right wrist from crashing into a wall while running several years ago, it seemed to never go away. He hides it with his glove but it's not that noticeable anyway. 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? Only slightly vain at times. He has gotten more vain since he was young but even now he will only fix up his hair every once and a while. 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale? ZEEERRRROOOOOO! He doesn't even like girls or boys (in a romantic sense). 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. Probably hitting light speed for the first time. He is quite proud of his speed. 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? Oh I don't know, how about that time his home got invaded and lost his brother! 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Ice cream: gotta love those cookies and cream. Colour: green for his fur. Song: there's no specific song but he likes fast paced, upbeat songs. Flower: he doesn't know anything about flowers. 9.) Who does your character trust? His friends obviously. If he were to temporarily team up with an enemy or rival he would trust them slightly of course, although he trusts new people too much sometimes. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. The time his home got attacked, it made him more confident and made him want to be a hero. 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? A llama. Not really, the answer is rabbit. 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? He knows how to use video games and other everyday tech (not including washing machines, dishwashers ect.). When it comes to the advanced stuff however, he is terrible and doesn't understand any of it (that's Oliver's job :p) 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Messy most of the time. Sam tends to move all over the place when sleeping. Not that he needs much sleep. 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? Hates heat, likes cold. He will start to complain if the environment were to heat up for a while as it distracts him. 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Both. He does not need as much sleep as others due to his large supply of energy. Sam starts sleeping late and he wakes up early. 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? Nope, he is only close with his parents. He knows his other relatives but doesn't mention them at all to anyone. 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? Sam's 14, he don't need no job. Unless you count HEROES in that case it's mixed. 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) Just below standard. Sure he can put something in a microwave but has some troubles with legit cooking. 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? He likes to ride his bike around ... Yes I was being sarcastic, he doesn't even know how to ride a bike. Gotta go fast, Sanic fast. 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? He's scared of spiders but no where near as much as he is scared of water due to not knowing how to swim. When he looks at an ocean he sees miles of un-escapable drowning. And blue 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? A green lightning bolt to show his fur colour and his speed. Wait why are we talking about MLP when this is a Sonic fan character? 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? To the future to see what he'll be eating tomorrow. 23.) Is your character superstitious? It doesn't cross his mind that much. 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? No one. :3 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? What an odd question. Normal I guess. Wait why would you want to know!? 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite guilty pleasure, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite season, and favorite holiday. Food: cheeeeeeeseeeeee. Guilty pleasure: painting/art, I have no idea why he hides this Outfit: the clothes he wears everyday. Hot drink: hasn't tasted any he likes. Season: spring. Holiday: Easter for ... Obvious reasons. 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. Can't think of one let alone two. 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? Action adventure! What a typical answer. Maybe a bit of comedy as well. 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? Rabbity? This is getting creepy 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. To Sam Hello. From Me Trivia * Sam was originally a hedgehog but this was scrapped due to un-original design (green sonic). * Sam is the fursona of Sam237 (mostly). * Sam was not my first Sonic fan character, that would be Rocket. * He can be very competitive, especially when comes to running but will accept that there are few who can outrun him. * Sam has a shamefully girly scream. I don't know why you would need to know this but whatever. * His eye colour has been mistaken for blue or black several times as shown in some pictures * Ironically he hates carrots. * He is very lightweight. * Sam's fear of both spiders and water is based on me. Gallery Sam the rabbit- attack.png|From SKF Tobias and sam.png|Tobias and Sam- Endless Possibility (hope you like your request :) SKF92) SAMbystatcat.JPG|a gift from Staticcat :) Sam the rabbit intro.jpg Sam riding the fireball with his buddy macca.jpg|Sam is riding the fireball with his buddy Macca Sam and Macca .jpg|Sam and Macca Sam the rabbit request updated.jpg|Sam by Murmurmmuffin Sam sonic riders.jpg Sam running at high speeds.jpg Sam the Rabbit Head Logo.png|Sam the Rabbit's logo (made by Thesupernintendokid). Sam's pic.jpg|Made by Emily the hedgehog Dash and sam.png|Dash and Sam|link=Dash the Turtle Sam the rabbit digital art.jpg|Sam running Super dash.jpg|Sam using his super dash move Thomas with sword.jpg|Thomas with his sword sam the rabbit.png|Sam the rabbit, dashing like lightning XD - Lozza Sam- lightning kick.jpg|Lightning kick Sam and Judas racing.jpg|Sam and Judas racing Sam running away from Bailey (cartoon style).jpg|Sam getting chased by Bailey (cartoon style) Sam the rabbit request.jpg|By Sovash 2013-07-19 19.58.43.jpg|by Emily.Hope ya like Sam the rabbit logo.jpg|Sam the rabbit logo Sam main pic (with background).jpg|Sam main picture with background Sam-bio-chart.png|Sams bio by Static Sam is so dood looking today By MACCA.jpg|Stupid Sam by Macca Sam and Macca comic 1.jpg|Comic by Macca Cartoon comic Sam.jpg|Cartoon comic Sam HamtaroSam.png|Hamster Sam by Static Girl Sam (lol).png|Samantha the rabbit by Static Cartoon comics bonus picture - Emily and Fionna's revenge.jpg|Sam & Dash in Bailey costumes (not Sams greatest moment) SAM 0266.jpg|Team trio Cartoon comics Samantha.jpg|Samantha cartoon style Thomas riding Chester.jpg|Thomas riding Chester Regular-show-style-Sam-head.png|Sams head regular show style by Static Sam.png|Sam in regular show style request by Frozina Sam by tsnk.png|An awesome gift from TSNK Sam-artbystatic.png|Request by Static Sam the rabbit (Sonic adventure: battle for Mobius.jpg|Sams design in Sonic Adventure: Battle for Mobius which is now cancelled Challenge accepted.jpg|XD challenge accepted Dash and Friends.png|Sam, Dash. Macca, Static, Judas, Tobias and Emily Fastest rabbit alive.jpg|How original Sam-and-Bailey.png|Why does Static hate me? Lol Mature Picture of Sam The Rabbit W.I.P.jpg|Mature Sam by Bainethe hedgehog Mature Picture of Sam The Rabbit -Complete-.jpg|Mature Sam by Baine the hedgehog (finished) Sam Pixel art (1st try).jpg|Sam Pixel art (1st try) Sam meme.png|BWESTEST PWICTURE OF SWAM EVER!!!! By TSNK Scbm1.jpg|Comic by Macca Poor Sam 2.jpg|Poor Sam Sam and Travis racing .jpg|Sam and Travis racing Sam running at supersonic speed .jpg|Sam running at supersonic speed Screen Shot 2 finished.jpg|Sam vs Dark Storm in Vexia vs Mobius rp SJCM comic 1.jpg|Funny comic by Macca Sam and Dash.jpg|Sam and Dash Sams logo.jpg|Sams logo Classic Sam in 3D green hill zone (NOT a recolour).jpg|Classic Sam in 3D green hill zone (NOT a recolour, I got the background on the Internet then drew Classic Sam on) Sam Sprite.png|Genesis style Sam sprite by Dash Sam the rabbit running at super sonic speeds.jpg|Sam the rabbit running at super sonic speeds Thepaper1.jpg|Dysfunctional couples by Static (Sam is with Bailey) Sam21.jpg|Sam running so fast there's a motion blur in the background by Static SAM THE RABBIT GAME.png|Sam the rabbit game by 7000000000 SHRIMP X Sam vs Linkoln.jpg|Sam vs Linkoln Pony Sam.png|Sam the Pegasus pony by Knuckles Fan girl Sam the rabbit - Zack palette.jpg|Sam the rabbit - Zack palette Sam the rabbit - Pad palette.jpg|Sam the rabbit - Pad palette Sam the rabbit - Bailey palette.jpg|Sam the rabbit - Bailey palette Sam the rabbit - Sonic riders palette.jpg|Sam the rabbit - Sonic riders palette Sam the rabbit - SATBK palette.jpg|Sam the rabbit - SATBK palette Sam vs Lord Zugon.jpg|Sam struggling to fight Lord Zugon Judas helping Sam escape from Bailey.jpg|Judas helping Sam escape from Bailey Classic Sam running.jpg|Classic Sam running Ion and Sam high fiving in cartoon comics style.jpg|Ion and Sam high fiving in cartoon comics style Sam the rabbit-archie style.png|Sam Archie style Sam the rabbit the game start screen w-text.png|Sam the rabbit game start screen Samthing.jpg|Cool pic by Static Merry Christmas by Sam237.jpg|Merry Christmas by Sam, Zack and Bailey cartoon comics style Sam rabbit.png|One of the best photos of Sam by Sigma The Sam wisp.jpg|The Sam wisp lol Sam doing a super peel out.jpg|Sam doing a super peel out Samuel the Rabbit.png|Sam's a little camera shy by Skinwalker Sam the Bunnie-- I mean.. Rabbit.png|Just awesomeness Classic Sam lol.jpg|Classic Sam lol ^^ it's funny if you get the joke Pixel Sam.jpg|Pixel Sam Sam new title.png|Sam in Sonic 1 start screen Sam and Dash... IMPROVED.png|Sam and Dash being badasses Sam the Rabbit - MICHAEL BAY VISION.png|Sam being a badass! Cartooncomics sprite 400x.png|Sam cartoon comics sprite Dash's Mistake.png|Dash's mistake SAMADVENTURESTYLEOHYEAHBABY.png|Sam in Sonic Adventure style! CrappyComic.jpg Sam's Mistake.png|Another amazing comic by Skinwalker SamGenerations thingy.png|Sam generations ^^ (Zy BG9K is amazing) Sam's Laser Eye Surgery.png|Sam had laser eye surgery Suprise Party.png|The best surprise party EVER!! Overly Attrached Girlfriend.jpg|Overly attracted Bailey DARK SAM CC.jpeg|Dark Sam or E.X.E Sam on cartoon comics style RABBIT... PAWNCH.gif|RABBIT ... PAWNCH (gif) SAMS GOT SWAG.png|Sam's got swag again but more EPIC Idontevenknowanymore.gif|Truly one of the best things in history Pfft, logic..png|Talking about fingers What has Zy BG9K done!?.jpg|It's what Zy thinks Sam and Bailey's daughter looks like. Which they don't have or ever will have. Unless people actually want it to be then I might consider it SamsFirstPicRemakeThingIDK.png|Sam-a-versary! Collage by Zy Those effects tho.jpg|Look at those effects tho Sailey by Zy ... Again.jpg|Zy has done it again I don't know what to put here for a title.jpg Sam thingy.png Awesomesauce of a pic.png|Everyone's together! Sam wallpaper.png|Cool Sam wallpaper by Dash Sam's swimming gear.jpg|OH GAWD I FAILED Ihavenothingtosay.png|SSSSMMMMIIIILLLLEEEESSS Sam the Rabbit SpyroBiel.png|Something cool by spyrobiel (love the shoes) Sam exe lol.png|SATAN HAS TAKEN OVER DeathBattle3.jpg|Sam's second Death Battle! But everyone loves a good Death Battle. Am I the only one who's noticed whenever Sam's in a Death Battle the results are never made? Possible Sam design.jpg|Rebooted Sam's possible design Sam runs in with lightning fast speed.jpg|Sam's banner for SFCB2 Reboot reactions.jpg|Sam reacts to Zacks new design Obviously the best picture.jpg|Don't question my drawings, it's better this way SAM BEST PICTURE 2019.png|How do you follow up on the best pic 2014? With the best pic 2019! Thanks Zy! SAM AT THE LAKE.png|EPICNESS AGAIN BY ZY Armadilloz-Speed Demon Days.png|Parody of Gorillaz (Sam is Russel) by Dash A request that I regret doing.jpg|Since I haven't drawn in a while I might as well do a request despite how much I regret it Suggestion time! I- (.jpg|Suggested by Sting Ladiesman217.jpg|Sam's online profile pic, his name is ladiesman217 (REFERENCE) This is all fake, he doesn't even use the internet Sonic Boom Sam.jpg|Sam's Sonic Boom design Sam the rabbit pixel art.png|Sam the pixel-ized rabbit Something for Halloween?.jpg|Well it's Halloween (atleast in Australia) and I decided to draw something Halloween themed. There was an alternate ending but I got lazy You only got five nights buddy.png|Fiev nehts att Freedies #2spooky4me Sam really does have buck teeth.png|I have never though about giving him buck teeth before X) I might A heart filled brother moment.jpg|They get along so well, oh wait they don't Happy Holidays Sam!.png|Great christmas gift from StarlightDawn1216 ^^ When Static isn't home.jpg|When Static isn't home Sam redesign.jpg|New redesign! TRIAL.png|Dat shading tho Why.png|Such meme SAM PAUWNCH!!!!!!.png|Just imagine it with the music from the actual scene. 2 cool Meepsam.jpg|Meep Img010.jpg|Sam in a shellnut XD Exe.mas.png|SAM SMURF From the Chiblis.png|Party time! THIS SERVES NO PURPOSE.jpg|Pertty Sam redesign.jpg|Jkwkskskkwskeow Jogging irl.jpg|Jogging irl Goin gangsta.jpg|Goin gangsta! Shorter Shorts.PNG|Sam in Shorter Shorts sam new.gif|Sam's official art in Shorter Shorts Sam tribute.png|Sam the Rabbit start screen by ZoomTen Category:Males Category:Good Category:Rabbits Category:Elemental Abilities